Remote vehicle engine starting technology has been used since about 1980. It has been particularly valuable where extreme conditions of heat or cold make it advantageous for operators to warm up their automobiles on cold days before leaving their offices or homes. The remote starter will also turn the heating system on cold winter days and turn air conditioners on when it is hot. Remote starters operate by transmitting a short range radio signal from a transmitter to a receiver in the vehicle engine starting system controlled by an onboard computer system in the vehicle. With many newer automobile models, the transmitter is in the “remote” key fob that may be used to remotely open doors and activate theft alarms. The radio signal may also be activated through home or office control consoles or initiated through cellular telephone technology.
A concern associated with remote vehicle engine starting is that the vehicle with the engine being remotely started will frequently be out of sight to the user. This could result in inadvertent and accidental starts that a user would be unaware of. Since vehicles are often housed in limited enclosures such as garages, there could be buildup of deadly carbon monoxide exhaust fumes. Since office, home, school or hospital space may often abut car parking enclosures, there is a danger to people in such facilities. At times, there may be children or animals in garages who may not recognize the danger of a running vehicle engine. This problem has been generally recognized. There is technology associated with remote engine starting that ensures that a garage door is open before an engine can be started remotely.